Visitors From Heaven
by Dragon Star Empress
Summary: 2007 movie After receiving the message from Optimus; Kup and Hot Rod head to earth. Others will show up later. Hot RodxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is based after the 2007 movie, but I'm bringing some of the characters from the 1986 movie in. Although at this point I haven't decide who I will be including other than Hot Rod and Kup. The first few chapters after this will just have Hot Rod, but if anyone wants too see certain Autobots or Decepticons in the story let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original characters.

* * *

"Hot Rod, I just got a response from Optimus, his message did come through right. The Allspark was destroyed and so were Megatron, Blackout and Devastator. He's on earth along with Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet. He wants us to come to earth; the human government is allowing the Autobots to stay on earth since the others helped stop Megatron from taking over. But we are to avoid being seen, so we will have to land at night." Kup said. 

"If the others just saved the planet why do we have to avoid being seen?" Hot Rod asked.

"All he said is that the human government doesn't want a lot of people to know about us, so once we land we are to transform into an earth vehicle until we meet up with Optimus." Kup said.

"I still don't see why the human government would want us to hide." Hot Rod said.

"Well you can ask Optimus about it when we get there. Until then we follow Optimus's instructions." Kup told him. "Now get ready to go, if we're going to land at night we need to leave in the next two hours or we will have to wait another day to leave. If there are any Decepticons in the area they could have traced the communication signals when I replied to Optimus's message and could be on their way here, so the sooner we leave the better."

About an hour later.

"Stay as close as you can to the coordinates that Optimus sent us, I don't want you getting lost, with your radio transmitters still damaged from the last battle we'll have no way to communicate. If we do end up separated just stay where you land and turn on your tracking signal so we can find you and don't forget, don't let any humans see you. And don't forget to transform before you get to close or you could burn up in earth's atmosphere." Kup said as they finished preparing to leave.

"I know, we've been over this a dozen times; if we don't leave soon it will be too late." Hot Rod said impatiently.

Kup shook his head then said. "Fine let's go."

When they neared earth they transformed so that pieces of heat resistant metal formed a cocoon around them. As they got closer Hot Rod hit a satellite that was orbiting the earth and was knocked off course.

Hot Rod felt the impact, but he knew he was to close to the earth to transform and correct the direction he was going. He could already feel the heat as he entered the earth's atmosphere and hoped he wouldn't land in a populated area.

* * *

Please leave a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I've been having the hardest time figuring out what Hot Rod should look like since this ties in with the new movie, so he would look at least a little different than he does in the cartoon, so aside from a few differences that are important to the story I'll just let everyone imagine him looking however they want him to.

In car form the engine that sticks up through the hood isn't there, it would get in the way in some possible scenes I'm working on. In robot form he has the amazing eyes that the new movie Autobots have.

* * *

"Mom I'm fine, I've been living up here for over a month and the only time I see other people, is when I go into town. I'm perfectly safe up here. There's a national park on two sides of my property and only two elderly couples whose houses are a couple of miles away on the other two sides and it's almost twenty miles into town. If anyone else is out here, it would probably be a lost hiker, not some crazed murderer or something. I'm perfectly safe." Rebecca told her mother as she began to wish she hadn't brought her cell phone with her.

A month earlier she had bought a cabin and property on the edge of the Redwood National Park that had been auctioned off. Luckily for her the old woman who was selling it had insisted that who ever bought it, had to agree to preserve the land as it was, so most of the other bidders, who had wanted to build cabins to rent to vacationers had left and she was thrilled when she had won the bid.

Her mother however, constantly worried about her being alone and now that she was spending the night out camping alone, her mother didn't seem to want to stop talking to her.

"Mom if I stay on the phone to long the battery could die if I need to use it later." Rebecca said hoping that would get her to let her go.

"Are you sure you're alright out there? Maybe you should go back to the cabin, I could stay on the phone with you until you get there."

"Mom I'm trying to do some research, and that's a lot easier if I'm outside, I'll be fine, I love you, good night." Rebecca said.

Before her mother could reply the phone went dead. A few seconds later Rebecca saw what looked like a large meteor streaking through the sky, she quickly pulled out her video camera and recoded it as it streaked down through the earth's atmosphere. Rebecca was shocked when it didn't burn up and flashed a bright blue as it came through earth's atmosphere and a sonic boon shook the ground and echoed off the mountains. It looked like it was coming strait towards her and for a second she thought about running, but quickly decided that would be useless without knowing where exactly it would land. So she stayed where she was, too mesmerized by what she was seeing to worry about what would happen, she continued to record it as it came towards her. A minute later it slammed into the mountain side below where she was, shaking the whole mountain and sending up a cloud of dust and debris.

Grinning with excitement at what she had just witnessed and wondered how many people had ever gotten to see something like this so close up. Deciding she couldn't wait until morning to see what exactly the meteor looked like, she grabbed her backpack and camera then raced down the mountain as fast as she could, without stumbling in the dark. This may not have been what she was looking for, but it was almost as exciting to see.

---------------------------------------

Hot Rod transformed, looked around and wondered how far off course he was. Kup had told him they would be landing in a desert and he doubted that the forest he was now standing in would be very close to a desert. He did a scan of the area and found what he assumed was a human about a quarter of a mile away and heading towards him. He quickly and as quietly as possible, headed away from the approaching human.

A few minutes later after working his way through the trees, he came into a clearing with a house. Hot Rod quickly scanned the house, when he found there were no humans inside he relaxed and looked around. There was a large, two story log cabin with a deck and balconies over looking a large pond behind the house. The front of the house had a full porch and a garage, parked in front of the garage was an old pickup truck. Deciding that wouldn't work for him, he started searching the internet for something to transform into. He had just chosen the car he would transform into when he heard something in the woods, scanning the area he found the same human that he had noticed after he landed. He didn't have time to hide so he quickly transformed and hoped that the human wouldn't know there wasn't supposed to be a car there.

-------------------------------------

Rebecca got to the crash site and pulled a large flashlight out of her backpack, then balanced it in a tree so that it lit the area enough to see into the crater. She walked around the crater taking pictures and video of it before she took the flashlight down and carefully walked into the crater to look for whatever had landed there. She thought it was strange when she didn't find anything in the crater and decided she would have to come back during the day to get a better look. As she started to leave the crater, she stumbled as her foot came down in what she thought, at first was a hole, but as she shown her flashlight down and then up the incline of the crater her heart started pounding as she realized the hole she had stepped in was one of several that lead out of the crater and looked more like strange, huge footprints. She just stood there for a minute too shocked by what she was seeing to move. Finally recovering a little she slowly made her way out of the crater, searching the area for anything unusual. When she didn't see or hear anything she pulled out her cell phone and tried calling her mom, but she couldn't get a signal and gave up. She was trying to decide whether to go back to her house or follow the tracks that lead into the woods when she realized they were headed strait towards her house. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm her nerves, checked the batteries and amount of film she had in her cameras and pulled a tape recorder out of her backpack and turned it on. If whatever had walked out of the crater killed her she was going to make sure it was well documented if any of her equipment survived. She then pulled a pair of infrared goggles out of her backpack and looked around the area for anything unusual, when she didn't see anything she started following the tracks.

Rebecca followed the tracks to her backyard and around her house, her heart pounding with fear and excitement as she wondered what she would find. As she came up to the side of the house she thought she heard what sounded like metal and gears moving. She froze when she came around to the driveway and saw a car sitting in her driveway. She slowly walked around it, staying several feet away from it, she didn't know a lot about cars, but from the streamline shape she thought it might have been a race car, although it was unlike anything she had ever seen before; it was painted magenta and orange with yellow flames. Then as she walked around in front of it her breath seemed to catch in her throat when she saw the symbol on the hood. She slowly backed away from the car and went in to her house, without turning the light on she set the video camera in a window so it was recording the car, then she rushed into another room, pulling open a file drawer and with shaking hands pulled out a file marked Mission City Incident and dumped it onto her desk and started almost franticly flipping through news paper articles and print outs until she found a print out with a picture of the same symbol that was on the hood of the car in her driveway. It had been drawn by a man who had been in Mission City when it was attacked and he had said he saw it on the back of a truck that had suddenly changed into a giant robot. Rebecca flipped through a few more papers and found a news paper article that, for some reason, when she had read it she had gotten a feeling it was connected to what had happened in Mission City. It mentioned four meteors crashing into earth the night before Mission City was supposedly attacked by terrorists, even though many people had claimed they saw giant robots fighting in the city. Rebecca just hoped that if the robots had been fighting and if that was what was sitting in her driveway, that it was one of the good guys and wouldn't hurt her.

Rebecca sat down and trying to keep her hands from shaking she wrote a note explaining what had happened that night and changed the film and video in her cameras then put it with the note in a safe that no one knew about except for her mother. She then picked up her infrared goggles and walked to the window where she had put the video camera. Taking a few deep breaths and telling herself she could handle whatever she saw, she slowly lifted the goggles and looked at the car, she could have sworn her heart stopped at what she saw, even if she couldn't identify what exactly it was, she could clearly make out some type of heart beating and a circulatory system although it was completely different from anything she had ever seen before.

Stepping back into her office she started pacing and trying to figure out what to do, she wanted to confront it and let it know she knew it was alive, but if it was dangerous that could get her killed. She considered calling the police, but if it wasn't dangerous and it ended up being locked up and being studied she'd never forgive her self. Letting out a frustrated sigh she dropped into her desk chair and leaned her head against the desk.

* * *

Please leave a review, the number of reviews I get will determine which one of my stories I'll work on updating first. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca woke up and for a second wondered how she had ended up sleeping at her desk until she noticed the papers spread across the desk and everything from the night before came rushing back to her. She shot out of the chair and ran to the window and was half relieved that the car was still there and half frustrated that she still had to figure out what to do about it.

She finally made up her mind and called her mom, "Good morning." She said when her mom answered the phone, trying to keep her voice from revealing how nervous she was.

"I've been worried sick about you; the phone just cut me off last night, what happened? Are you alright? Your voice sounds weird." her mom asked.

"I'm not sure what happened to the phone, it just died and I couldn't get a signal. I'm fine, but I need to tell you something and I need you not to freak out." Rebecca said trying to sound calm.

"Why, did you finally find Bigfoot?" Her mom asked only half jokingly.

"Um, no, I think I found something bigger." Rebecca said.

"You found something and you're not even sure what it is?" Her mom asked.

"Well I think I know what it is, I just don't think you would believe me if I told you." Rebecca told her.

"So if you're not going to tell me what you found why did you call?"

Taking a deep breath Rebecca said. "Because I don't know if it's dangerous, so I was going to have you call me in half an hour and if I don't answer send the police up here."

"What! Rebecca what is it? If it could be dangerous you should call the police and stay away from it."

"Mom you know I can't do that, we've discussed it before, if I discover something I'll try to prove that its real, but I won't be responsible for it spending the rest of its life locked up and being studied. Anyways from the information I've gathered on this particular thing, I think it may be sentient. I just can't take the chance of other people knowing about it until I know what it is and why its here. If anything does happen to me there's pictures and video supporting my theory as well as a detailed description of everything I know about it so far in the safe." Rebecca told her.

"Rebecca don't do this, if you're that unsure of this thing don't go near it."

"I have to know, anyways its sitting behind my truck I can't leave. Try not to worry, I think I have a fifty-fifty chance that it's friendly and won't hurt me, anyways something as cool looking as it is can't be too bad." Rebecca told her.

"A fifty-fifty chance? That's too much of a risk." Her mom said.

"Mom, I think I'll be fine. I love you; call me back in half an hour, because you're not talking me out of this." Rebecca said.

"Are you sure?" Her mom asked sounding desperate.

"As sure as I was about buy this place and just as determined." Rebecca replied.

"Alright, I love too, be careful."

"I will, love you, I'll talk to you in half an hour, try not to worry too much." Rebecca said.

After finally convincing her mom to hang up, Rebecca checked the video camera in the window then taking a deep breath she went out side.

Hot Rod watched as the young woman from the night before came out of the house. In the daylight he could see that she had long wavy red hair that came to her waist and brilliant emerald green eyes. He watched her uncomfortably as she walked around him a couple of times and began to wish he had left the night before, but he knew she had some kind of recording device in the widow and he had been hoping the battery would have died before she came out again.

Rebecca finally stopped, standing in front of the car and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as much as possible, which wasn't easy. The whole situation was creepy enough without the thick fog that often enveloped the area. "I know what you are, I know you're really a robot, you can stop pretending to be a car now." She said wondering how stupid she looked standing there and talking to a car.

When there was no response she wondered if she was imagining things, but what she had seen through the infrared goggles couldn't have been her imagination or the insides of a normal car. Not sure what else to do she said, "Fine if you're not an alien robot then I'll just call the police and let them deal with you." Then she started back towards the house.

Not sure what else to do Hot Rod said. "Turn of the recording device you have in the window."

Rebecca froze for a moment, "Alright." She whispered barley able to make her voice work then went in side and turned the camera off.

When she came back out, the car backed up several feet then pieces started to shift and rearrange. When the shifting stopped a robot stood in front of her that had to be at least twenty five feet tall. Rebecca stood there trying to take it in; the whole situation seemed too unreal. There was a huge robot most likely an alien, standing in front of her, that a minute earlier had been a car. The early morning sun was shining through the trees making the fog that swirled around him stand out more and made him seem even more impressive and the whole situation seem even more unreal.

"It's alright, I wont hurt you. My name's Hot Rod." He said kneeling in front of her, so that he was as close as possible to eye level with her.

"I- I'm Rebecca." She said as she looked up at him. He had amazing glowing blue eyes that looked so complex and mechanical, but also seemed to portray intelligence and emotion just like a humans eyes could. She had never been very good at reading peoples eyes, but looking in to his she got the feeling he was as nervous as she was. "What are you?" She asked.

"I'm an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron." He said.

"Cybertron?" Rebecca asked.

"From what I know of your technology it is much farther away than any human has ever traveled or has any knowledge of." Hot Rod told her.

"Why are you here?" Rebecca asked starting to relax a little.

"I was supposed to be meeting our leader Optimus Prime and some others, but as I came close to earth I hit something that knocked me off course and I ended up here." Hot Rod explained.

"So there are more of you on earth?" She half asked half stated.

"Yes, the group that was already here defeated the leader of our enemies, saving this planet from them. So the government is letting us stay here, although according to the message we received, the government doesn't want any one to know we're here. It makes no sense to me though, the others probably saved the lives of everyone on this planet and yet they are expected to hide. Do you know why your government would do that?" Hot Rod asked.

"A lot of humans have a hard time accepting people who are different from themselves, even other humans who just look different or have different beliefs. So the government is probably afraid of how people would react. Plus to a human you're huge and scary looking and a lot of humans panic easily and if you have a lot of people panicking, a lot of times people get hurt. I guess the government thinks it's safer if humans don't know about you." Rebecca said.

"Are you afraid of me?" Hot Rod asked.

"I was at first, but not anymore, just a little nervous. So who-" Rebecca was cut off as the phone rang. "Stay here I'll be right back." She said then ran inside to get the phone.

"Are you alright?" her mom asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I'm fine, I'm better than fine, I'm probably having the best day of my life. You know how I've always wanted to see and learn about something most people have never seen before. Well I finally have and he's more amazing than anything I ever could have imagined finding." Rebecca said excitedly.

"He? What exactly did you find?" her mother asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you and I don't think he really wants anyone to know about him, but I can ask him and if he says it's alright I'll tell you later." Rebecca said.

"Wait a minute, whatever you found can talk?"

"Yes, he's sentient, I can just ask him whatever I want to know and so far he's been willing to answer my questions." Rebecca said walking over towards the window and hoping her mother would let her go soon. She smiled when she looked out the window and saw Hot Rod sitting with his back against a large tree with her gray and black striped cat sitting on his knee as he pet it with one finger.

"Are you sure you're safe?"

"Mom, there is no doubt in my mind. Even Eleanor seems to like him, she's actually sitting on his knee and letting him pet her." Rebecca said as she got out an old Polaroid camera and took a picture of him. She hoped he wouldn't mind if he ever found out, but the sight of a giant robot petting a cat that looked so small compared to him, was just too cute not to get a picture of.

"Eleanor is letting someone other than you near her?" Her mother asked sounding a little shocked. "She hasn't let anyone touch her but you since you found her trapped in that snowdrift."

"I know. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Rebecca asked.

"I guess, if you're sure you're safe."

"I am. Talk to you later." Rebecca said before hanging up the phone and heading back outside.

"I see you've met Eleanor." Rebecca said smiling.

"That is what you call the cat?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes. Would you mind if I ask you some more questions?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course not, as long as you'll answer some of mine." Hot Rod replied.

"Sounds fair to me. How did you know that she was a cat, if you have never been on earth before?" Rebecca asked.

"Without going into details that I have never taken the time to learn, my kind can simply access the World Wide Web through our minds when we are close enough to earth or with powerful computers at a great distance. That's also how we have learned about earth and its languages." Hot Rod explained.

"Wow, that's just amazing and answers a few of my other questions. So why did the others and your enemies come to earth?" Rebecca asked.

"They were searching for the Allspark, although the message we received said it was destroyed."

"What is an Allspark?" Rebecca asked.

Hot Rod told her about the Allspark, Megatron, the Autobots and the Decepticons.

"So you guys have been at war for millions of years?" Rebecca asked in shock.

"Yes, since before I was even born." Hot Rod said.

"Wow, I can't even imagine that." Rebecca said then hesitated as she thought of another question but wasn't sure she should ask.

"What is it you want to ask? The worse I can do is refuse to answer you." Hot Rod told her.

Rebecca hesitated another second then asked. "Do you have a family?"

A sad look crossed his face. "The Decepticons attacked the city we lived in when I was-." He hesitated a moment his eyes dimming slightly for a second then he said. "Compared to humans I would have been about fourteen. The whole city was destroyed and my family killed. I would have died too if Kup hadn't found me, he's been looking out for me ever since. He was with me before I was knocked off course; I just hope he's alright." Hot Rod said sounding a little worried.

"If you can access the internet don't you have any way of communicating with him?" Rebecca asked.

"Normally I would, but my transmitters were damaged in battle. The others should be able to track were I am, but until they get here I have no idea what's going on or if Kup made it to the others safely." Hot Rod said.

"So you'll be staying here for a while?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, at least in the immediate area so they'll be able to find me more easily." Hot Rod replied.

"Well you're welcome to stay here, although you should probably stay in the back, if my mom shows up and there's a new car in the driveway she'll want to know where you came from. Other than her no one really comes up here, so you won't have to worry about anyone else seeing you." Rebecca told him.

"You don't mind having me around?" Hot Rod asked.

"Not at all, although you'll probably have to put up with constant questions from me." Rebecca warned him.

"Honestly I'll enjoy having someone new to talk to, Kup and I were stuck waiting to hear from the others for several years." Hot Rod told her.

"Wasn't there anyone else around?" Rebecca asked.

"No, the Decepticons could have traced any signals we sent out and the few others that had been with us were killed in a battle right before we moved to a new place. So we were stuck there just waiting to be told to move our location and hoping we weren't the last survivors. A few times we almost tried to contact others, but unless there was a large enough group to defeat any Decepticons that might trace the signal, no one would have responded so we just waited until Optimus contacted us." Hot Rod explained.

Rebecca and Hot Rod continued talking until they heard a car coming up the road.

Rebecca groaned, "Hide in the back yard, it's probably my mom. Try to stay where she won't be able to see you from the widows and don't step on any of my cat's, I have four of them that like to run around outside." Rebecca said as Hot Rod set Eleanor off of his knee and got up.

"Don't worry; I'll watch where I step." He said then disappeared behind the house just as a car pulled around the curve in the driveway.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked as her mother got out of the car.

"I didn't have anything to do today so I thought I would come visit." Her mom told her.

"Sure, I believe you." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Okay I was worried about you after everything you told me this morning."

Sighing Rebecca said. "I told you I'm fine."

"So what happened to this thing you found?"

"He left when he heard you coming up the driveway." Rebecca told her trying not to sound irritated with her for bothering them.

"He was still here?" her mother asked sounding shocked.

"Yes, what's so shocking about that?" Rebecca asked.

"It's almost four in the after noon, you called me around eight." Her mother told her.

Rebecca's eyes widened, "It's been that long?" she asked.

"How could you have not realized how late it's gotten?"

"We were talking, I guess I just lost track of time. That would explain why I'm so hungry." Rebecca said as she and her mom went inside.

Five minutes later Rebecca came out of her kitchen carrying a plate of food and froze when she saw her mom looking through the papers on her desk.

"Why do you keep all of this? Everybody knows that Mission City was attacked by terrorists not transforming monster vehicles." Her mother said.

"Obviously not everyone thinks that or I wouldn't have found all that information." Rebecca replied.

"Don't you think if it were true you would have heard stuff like that from somewhere other than the internet?" her mom asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone's trying to hide what really happened. I mean the web sites I printed that stuff from were gone by the next day, like as soon as someone noticed it they made sure it was removed." Rebecca said not completely comfortable with the subject, but knowing if she didn't point out the facts to support what she now knew to be true her mother would be suspicious.

"Just try not to waste your time researching something that farfetched; people already think you're wasting your time sitting up here looking for Bigfoot."

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what other people think of me then." Rebecca said.

'But what good does it do you looking for things that so many people don't believe are real, when even if you find something you wont tell anyone about it, not even me?"

"Normally I would tell you, but right now I can't. And if I found Bigfoot I would tell people I just wouldn't try to capture one or tell people where exactly I saw it, just try to get good video and other evidence." Rebecca said.

"And you're sure this thing that you did find isn't dangerous?"

"Completely." Rebecca replied.

By the time Rebecca's mom left it was starting to get dark and she went out to the back yard to see if Hot Rod was still there. She was thrilled when she found him sitting at the back of the garage in his vehicle form.

"Is there anything you need or want?" Rebecca asked.

"No, at least nothing you would be able to tell me." Hot Rod replied a hint of worry in his voice.

"You're still worried about Kup, aren't you?" Rebecca asked.

"I shouldn't be, he can take care of himself, he seems to have seen everything, know how to handle any situation and has survived impossible odds thousands of times. I just wish I knew for sure that he was safe." Hot Rod admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon." Rebecca said then went inside.

* * *

Please leave a review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Elita One, my only reviewer on the last chapter.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Rebecca asked the next morning as she came out the back door and walked towards where Hot Rod was parked then stopped to watch as the car pulled apart and gears and metal started to shift and rearrange until he had fully transformed. She just looked up at him for a second still completely amazed by the transformation then said. "I think I found some information about Kup."

"Really, are you sure?" Hot Rod asked kneeling in front of her.

"Not completely, you never told me where you were supposed to have landed. But on the same night you got here people saw a meteor crash into the desert in Sothern Nevada, by the time news crews got there, there was nothing there but a huge crater. The description sounded similar to the crater where you landed and since there was nothing there, if it was Kup that would mean either he walked out of there or someone got him out of there." Rebecca explained.

"That definitely sounds right." Hot Rod said then his eyes dimmed slightly for a minute then he said. "And the location is near the coordinates we received."

"Why did your eyes dim?" Rebecca asked.

"I was searching the internet to find the name of the location of the coordinates." Hot Rod explained then asked. "How did you find the information about where Kup landed?"

"I checked a few news sites online until I found one that mentioned a meteor." Rebecca told him.

"I can't believe I didn't think to try that. I'm glad you thought of it, thank you." Hot Rod said.

"Your welcome, if you need anything I'll be in the house, I have some work I have to get done today." Rebecca told him.

"Alright." Hot Rod replied.

Rebecca was working in one of the spare bedrooms that she had set up as a sewing room on the second floor when she realized she was being watched, she walked over and opened the window.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, I just didn't have anything else to do and was curious about what you're doing." Hot Rod said.

"You're not bothering me at all; I'm just doing some sewing. I make historical clothes for reenactors and occasionally for the costume shop in town. Right now I have to get five dresses finished in the next three days." Rebecca explained.

Hot Rod spent the rest of the day watching Rebecca work and talking to her. Aside from going to look around the forest for a little while, the next day and the first half of the third day was spent with them talking through the window while Rebecca worked.

Rebecca was about to load the dresses into her truck when Hot Rod asked. "Are you taking those into town now?"

"Yeah, I should be back in a few hours." Rebecca told him.

"I could drive you, I'd like to get out of here for a while." Hot Rod said then added. "And that way you won't have to pay for gas to run that truck."

Rebecca hesitated a second then said. "Alright, I just hope no one questions how I got a new car."

"You can just tell them someone loaned it to you or that it dropped out of the sky." Hot Rod said as he transformed.

"I think I'll stick with the first explanation." Rebecca said as she put the dresses in then hesitated a moment as the drivers door opened for her.

"It's alright, get in." Hot Rod told her.

"This is just too weird." Rebecca said as she got in.

"I'm sure you'll get use to it eventually. Are you in a hurry to get to town?" Hot Rod asked.

"No." Rebecca replied

"Good, now buckle up." Hot Rod told her.

As soon as she had her seatbelt on Hot Rod took off down the driveway. "Aren't you going a little fast? There are a lot of curves on these mountain roads." Rebecca said.

"I have a full map of all of the roads on this mountain, I know what I'm doing." Hot Rod told her as he raced down the road gaining speed.

Rebecca gasped and gripped the edges of her seat as they tore around a sharp curve that had a wall of rock on one side and a drop of over a hundred feet on the other side.

"Relax and loosen your grip a little, that hurts." Hot Rod said.

Rebecca quickly let go of the seat, "You can feel that?" she asked.

"Of course, it my not look like it, but it's still all part of me-"

"Hot Rod this road is closed!" Rebecca interrupted as Hot Rod passed a sign that said the bridge a mile down the road he had turned onto was out.

"According to the maps I found the bridge was only twenty feet long to start with, it shouldn't be a problem." Hot Rod said as he sped up.

As they came through a narrow pass Rebecca was sure they were going to hit the large sign that blocked the road, but at the last second Rebecca's seatbelt tightened and Hot Rod suddenly swerved up onto the wall of rock along the side of the road, missing the sign and coming back down on the other side of it, then sped up even more.

"Are you crazy?" Rebecca asked as she saw where the bridge was out and realized it went over the same ravine that had always made her nervous when she crossed it on the other road that she normally took. The part of it that she had seen had to be at least forty or fifty feat deep and she had heard that where this road crossed it was even deeper.

"Trust me." Hot Rod replied as he shot across where the bridge had been.

Rebecca gasped and glanced out the window as they passed over the ravine and found herself torn between being terrified and amazed by the feeling of flying as they passed over it. When they landed safely on the other side she said. "Stop right now."

Hot Rod stopped; Rebecca got out and leaned against the rock wall at the side of the road, catching her breath. She finally looked up at Hot Rod, "Do you have any idea how terrifying that was? She asked angrily.

"We're fine and I told you I knew what I was doing." Hot Rod replied sounding a little worried.

"Well you just about gave me a heart attack." Rebecca told him.

"I really didn't mean to scare you that badly, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I'll stay on the other road." Hot Rod said.

"You'd better not, now that I know I'll survive it I expect you to come this way anytime I let you drive me somewhere." Rebecca said smiling as she walked back over to him. "That was absolutely amazing."

"So you trust me now?" Hot Rod asked, Rebecca was sure if she had been able to see his face he would have been grinning.

"Yes." Rebecca replied.

"Enough to let me go off road to get you to town?" Hot Rod asked.

"How would you know if you can get through?" Rebecca asked.

"I've scanned the entire side of the mountain; I know exactly where any trees, rocks or anything else that might get in the way is. I can get us down without any problems." Hot Rod told her sounding hopeful.

Rebecca hesitated a second then said. "Fine, but if we end up hurt I'm never letting you go off road again."

"Deal." Hot Rod said taking off down the road until the rock at the side of the road was only about five feet high then he swerved up onto it and shot off the top flipping in the air and landing on the ground at the top. "You still okay with this?" he asked when he noticed Rebecca griping the seat again, although not as tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just warn if you're going to flip like that again." Rebecca replied quickly letting go of the seat.

"Okay." Hot Rod said then took off down the mountain swerving around trees and rocks or occasionally balancing on two wheels to get through tight spaces.

About fifteen minutes later they were almost to the bottom of the mountain and Hot Rod got back on the road, but didn't slow down.

"Hot Rod you should slow down." Rebecca said.

"I will, in just a minute, hold on." He said as they came around a curve and into a long fairly rounded tunnel that went through the bottom of a large hill. Hot Rod swerved up onto the wall and all the way to the top and down the other side of the tunnel barely missing one of the lights that hung from the ceiling. By the time he came out the other end of the tunnel he was gong the speed limit.

"Do you really have to leave when the others come to get you? I'm going to miss that, I don't think I've ever had that much fun." Rebecca said grinning.

"Unfortunately yes, with some of the Decepticons still around we'll still have to be ready for possible attacks, but I'm sure I could come and visit once in a while. Now, where are we going in town?" Hot Rod asked.

After dropping the dresses off they stopped at the grocery store for Rebecca to get a few things.

"You're going to have to stay on the road on the way home, I don't think you want the eggs to break." Rebecca said quietly as she put the last bag in.

"I'm not a normal car we don't have to worry about it." Hot Rod said as netting formed over the groceries and secured them. "They won't move at all now, even when we go back through that tunnel again."

"Well, if you're sure, then lets get going." Rebecca said grinning as she opened the door to get in then stopped and groaned when she heard someone calling her name.

"Rebecca what are you doing with that car?" her mother asked as she walked up to her.

"This will be fun trying to explain." Rebecca said sarcastically under her breath then smiled at her mom. "A friend said I could use it for the day." she said hoping her mom would believe her.

"You don't have any friends, and you've never been very good at lying to me. Where did it really come from, please tell me you didn't buy it, that paint job is ridiculous." Her mother said.

Rebecca was standing with her hands on the top of the door and could feel Hot Rod tense up at her mothers comment. "Well I like it." She told her. "Now I really should get home before the frozen food thaws."

"So does that mean you did buy this thing? Why on earth would you need a ridiculous looking race car? I'm sure you're truck is much safer on the mountain roads."

"Honestly, it's absolutely amazing how well this does on the mountain." Rebecca said.

"You still haven't given me a strait answer about where it came from."

Before Rebecca could come up with a reply the door pulled shut about an inch, when she didn't move it pulled shut a little farther. "Just a minute, I need to check something." Rebecca said then got in and shut the door. "What?" she asked leaning her head against the steering wheel partially out of frustration and partially so her mom wouldn't be able to tell she was talking.

"Can your mother be trusted?" Hot Rod asked quietly.

"I think so, yes. But are you sure you should be letting other people know about you." Rebecca asked.

"She seems quite determined; I don't think we have a choice. Tell her to get in and we'll explain when we get back to your house." Hot Rod told her.

"Alright, just stay on the road and don't do anything extreme while she's with us." Rebecca said.

"Not even the tunnel?" Hot Rod asked sounding disappointed.

"Especially the tunnel, she'd freak out. We'll just have to make sure we come back down the mountain again before you have to leave." Rebecca told him.

"At least a few times." Hot Rod said then opened the door for her.

"What were you doing, making out with the steering wheel?" her mother asked sarcastically when the door opened.

"Mother!" Rebecca exclaimed blushing then turning an even deeper red when she felt the car shake slightly like he was laughing.

"What? You don't have to yell at me, I was just kidding. Don't you think you're over reacting a little, blushing and yelling? You'd think I accused you of kissing a real man or something."

"Just get in the car if you want to know anything." Rebecca told her then pulled the door shut again then lightly hit the dash, "Quit laughing, it's not funny."

"Yes it is, can you just imagine the look on her face if I had been able to transform when she said that?" Hot Rod asked.

"Okay, that would have been funny." Rebecca agreed laughing.

"What's so funny?" her mother asked as she opened the door and got in.

"You'll understand when we get back to the house." Rebecca told her.

The drive back was peaceful until Hot Rod turned on to the side road where the bridge was out.

"Rebecca what are you doing? Didn't you see that sign?" her mom asked.

"Um, no." Rebecca said.

"It said the bridge is out. You've got to turn around."

Rebecca tightened her hands on the wheel and tried the break, but nothing happened.

"Hot Rod." She hissed under her breath.

The volume on the radio suddenly turned up on the passengers side and down on the drivers side. "This is for her comment about my paint job." Hot Rod said before the radio went back to normal.

"What's wrong with the radio and why haven't you turned around?" her mother asked worriedly.

"Because this car has an attitude and he isn't to happy with you about the comment you made about his paint job." Rebecca told her.

"Rebecca, stop the car!" her mother said sounding like she was starting to panic as they came within view of the road block.

"Just trust me, we're going to be fine, he knows what he's doing and I can't stop him." Rebecca said letting go of the wheel.

"What are you doing, don't let go of-" she suddenly screamed and tried to grab the wheel as they sped up and headed right for the road block.

Rebecca grabbed her hands, keeping her from touching the wheel as they swerved up on to the rock at the side of the road then back onto the road on the other side of the roadblock and sped up. "It's going to be alright." Rebecca tried to reassure her.

"How did you do that?" she asked then screamed again when she looked ahead of them and saw where the bridge had been and a second later they shot off into the air.

"It really is an amazing feeling isn't it?" Rebecca asked trying to ignore where her mothers hand was cutting off the circulation to her hand.

They landed on the other side and her mother looked at her like she was crazy and asked. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten us killed, what's wrong with you? And slow down you could still get us killed at this speed."

Instead of slowing down Hot Rod sped up as he raced around the curves of the road.

"I think that's a no to slowing down, don't worry at this speed we'll be home in a couple of minutes." Rebecca said while trying to pry her mother's fingers from around her wrist.

"Why won't you slow down and how are you controlling the car?" her mother asked.

Rebecca smiled as they pulled into the drive way and said. "I'm not doing anything."

The doors opened and Rebecca got out and pulled the groceries out, "Help me put these away, I don't want to get distracted and end up with ruined food." She said.

"How did the door open like that? I hadn't even touched it yet." Her mother asked as she followed her inside.

"You'll see." Rebecca said as she put the stuff in the fridge then led her mom back out side, grabbing a chair off of the porch and setting it in the yard next to the driveway.

"What's that for" her mother asked.

"It's for you, I don't want to have to try to catch you if you pass out." Rebecca told her. "Now you remember the other day you were telling me not to waste my time looking for things that seem really farfetched?" she asked.

"Yes." Her mother said trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Well, I didn't have to look, he came to me." Rebecca said.

A second later Hot Rod transformed, Rebecca grinned, "I don't think I'll ever get tiered of seeing that, it's just amazing." She said then turned to her mother who was staring at Hot Rod with her mouth hanging open and her face as white as a sheet. "Mom this is Hot Rod, Hot Rod this is my mom Catherine."

"H- how- where- w- what-" Catherine stuttered.

"You handled seeing me for the first time much better than she is." Hot Rod said to Rebecca.

"Well I did have some idea of what to expect." Rebecca told him.

"True." He said to her then knelt to look at Catherine, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you and I promise I won't try to scare you again as long as you don't insult my paint job again." Hot Rod told her then stepped back to give her some room.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked her mom.

"Th- that- that's what you were talking about when you called me a few days ago?" Catherine finally asked never taking her eyes off of Hot Rod.

"Yep, he's pretty amazing isn't he?" Rebecca asked.

"How- where did he come from and what is he?" Catherine asked.

"He dropped out of the sky." Rebecca told her.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "He just dropped out of the sky?" she asked doubtfully.

"Literally." Rebecca replied.

Rebecca and Hot Rod spent the next couple of hours telling Catherine what had happened and answering her questions. When Catherine finally decided it was time to go home Rebecca handed her the keys to her truck.

"What are these for?" Catherine asked.

"You about had a heart attack getting up here, trust me I don't think you could possibly handle having Hot Rod take you back down the mountain. I'll get the truck back from you the next time I'm in town." Rebecca told her.

"Okay." Catherine said then whispered. "Are you sure you're safe up here alone with him?"

Before Rebecca could reply Hot Rod smiled and said. "As long as she doesn't try making out with my steering wheel she'll be fine."

Catherine gasped a horrified look crossing her face as she brought a hand up over her mouth, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry about that, if I had had any idea he was alive I never would have said that." She said to Rebecca.

Rebecca just started laughing at her, "You were right, even if you couldn't transform when she first said it, her reaction was still funny." Rebecca said to Hot Rod.

"How did he just hear me? I was whispering." Catherine asked.

"I just have very good receptors." Hot Rod told her, "Seriously though, she's perfectly safe with me, even when we're going down the mountain." Hot Rod reassured her as he and Rebecca grinned at each other.

Catherine looked back and forth between them and said, "Now I'm really scared."

"Don't worry; I never do anything really dangerous, even if it might look dangerous to someone whose use to normal human vehicles." Hot Rod told her.

"Go on mom, I'll be fine, he's been here for four days and I've been just fine. If he was going to hurt me I think he would have done it by now. I trust him, so don't worry." Rebecca reassured her mom as she walked over to the truck with her.

* * *

Please leave a review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, everyone who reviewed, I was hoping to have this chapter posted in a week, but all the reviews motivated me to get it up right away. I have the next chapter written, but I'm not sure how soon I'll have time to proof read it as I'm spending a lot of time trying to draw as well as getting as much written as possible for a giveaway that another fanfiction site is having, the top prize is a $200 Amazon gift certificate. So I'm writing a lot but not really taking time to poof read until I have enough to earn the points I need when I post it on the other site, but I will try to post at least a chapter a week. If anyone is interested, the other site is fanlib and it is legitimate, I got an iPod from them last year.

* * *

Rebecca sighed as she looked out her window and saw Hot Rod sitting next to the pond with one of her cats sitting on his knee. It had been a week since they had met and they had spent every moment they could together, racing up and down the mountain, exploring the forests around Rebecca's house and relaxing by the pond and talking. Everyday that went by made the thought of him having to leave seem more heart breaking. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself it was crazy and impossible and that there was no way that it could work out, Rebecca couldn't deny that she was falling in love with him.

Rebecca groaned and walked away from the window, "I think I'm loosing my mind Eleanor, why is it I finally meet a guy I like and he has to be a giant alien robot? Even if he felt the same way, how could we ever make it work, we're just too different." She let out frustrated sigh, "I don't know why I'm letting it bother me so much, what are the chances that he would feel the same way and he'll probably be leaving any day. I should just forget about this and enjoy what time I can spend with him." she said as she picked Eleanor up off of her bed and went downstairs.

Rebecca was just finishing her breakfast when she heard someone pull into the driveway. When she got out front there was a man who looked like he was in his sixties in an army green truck sitting in the driveway.

"Can I help you?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to the truck.

"No, I just got a little turned around and needed to cheek my map. I should be fine now." He said then quickly left.

Once the truck was far enough away that she couldn't hear it anymore Rebecca walked around to the backyard.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Hot Rod asked when he saw her.

"No, we can do whatever you want." Rebecca replied as she walked over next to him.

"How about a little trip? According to my scans there's an area about twenty miles south of here that has plenty of flat ground, few trees and no people. I can show you just how fast I can go." Hot Rod told her.

"That sounds great." Rebecca replied smiling.

As soon as they had passed through the last town on the way to the place Hot Rod was heading to he pulled on to a back road and sped up.

"That's odd." Hot Rod said several minutes later.

"What is?" Rebecca asked.

"According to my scans there's a car just sitting on the other side of those bushes, there is a human in it, but they're just sitting there." Hot Rod told her.

"Slow down, it's probably a cop." Rebecca said but they were to close for Hot Rod to slow down enough and the cop pulled out after them, lights and sirens going. "I am so dead, not only am I going to get a ticket for speeding, I have no idea what they'll do when they want to see registration and insurance papers." Rebecca said.

"You don't have to worry about getting a ticket if they can't catch us." Hot Rod told her.

"But if you can't out run them, then we'll be in even more trouble if you try to." Rebecca said.

"I'm not going to let you get in trouble when you're not even driving. If I can't out run them in the next few miles I have a few tricks you haven't seen yet, that will make it impossible for them to follow us." Hot Rod told her.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked glancing back at the cop car.

"No doubt about it." Hot Rod told her.

"Alright, go for it." Rebecca said.

Hot Rod shot off of the road and sped up. About ten minutes later the cop was still following them and Hot Rod asked. "You know that canyon you wanted to see while we were in the area?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're going to get to see it in a few minutes." He told her as they came over a slight rise.

Rebecca's eyes widened, "You can't possible be considering jumping that, it's got to be about fifty feet across." She said.

"Fifty two actually, do you trust me?" he asked.

Glancing nervously at the canyon that they were quickly approaching, Rebecca took a deep breath then replied. "Completely."

All of a sudden Rebecca was forced back into the seat as they shot forward and she heard what sounded like some type of jet engine. Within seconds they shot off the side of the canyon, it seemed like they were just hanging in mid air forever before they finally landed safely on the other side.

"Are you okay?" Hot Rod asked.

"Actually, I'm fine, that was absolutely amazing." Rebecca said smiling then laughed when she glanced back across the canyon and could see the cop standing next to his car and looking completely confused and shocked.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the area as well as making several more jumps back and forth across the canyon. By the time they finally got back to Rebecca's house it was getting dark out.

Hot Rod opened the door for Rebecca to get out and said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Actually, you may see me later, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, so as soon as I eat some dinner I'll be coming back out." Rebecca told him.

Hot Rod transformed, "I'll see you later then." He said smiling then heading to the back yard.

About an hour later Rebecca came out and laid out a blanket on the ground next to where Hot Rod was laying at the edge of the pond, then laid down looking up at the stars.

"You've missed some good ones," Hot Rod told her.

"I'm sure there will be more, although I doubt anything will be as impressive as when you landed." Rebecca replied.

They spent the next couple of hours laying there until Rebecca was shivering from the cold mountain air.

"You should go back inside it's to cold out here for you." Hot Rod said.

"I'll be fine; I just want to see one more good one." Rebecca told him.

"That's what you said half an hour ago when you first started to shiver and we've seen at least a dozen more and you haven't thought any of them were good enough for you to go in." Hot Rod said as he suddenly picked Rebecca up.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked as he set her on his chest.

"If you won't go inside I can at least make sure you're someplace warmer than the cold ground." Hot Rod told her.

Rebecca smiled, "Alright, I guess this will work." She said as she laid down on his warm chest.

They talked and watched the meteor shower for a while longer until Rebecca fell asleep.

* * *

Please leave a review. Long or only a couple of words, they all help motivate me to get the next chapter up sooner. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much to all my reviewers.

I have a new story up 'The Price of Freedom' that was inspired by something that Kup say's in the next chapter, which will give away the end of the first chapter of the other story, so I'm putting up this short chapter first so if anyone wants to read the other story before finding out how it ends, they can.

You don't have to read it to understand what's happening in this story, it just gives a more detailed account of Kup's past and the second chapter will be about how Kup and Hot Rod met.

* * *

Just as the sun was rising the next morning Rebecca woke up laying on her stomach on Hot Rod's chest with one of his hands wrapped over her back. She laid there listening to the pulsing sound of his spark and couldn't help but wonder if there was any chance he might feel the same way she felt about him. She told herself again that even if he did nothing could ever come of it, they were just too different. Her thoughts were interrupted as Hot Rod moved his hand then he started to gently stroke her hair and back with one finger. She just laid there quietly, not moving or saying anything and hoping he wouldn't stop.

"I thought I told you not to let any humans see you." A voice said from behind them.

Hot Rod wrapped his hand around Rebecca to keep her from falling as he shot up so quickly she barely had time to realize what was happening. Standing at the edge of the forest were two more Autobots, one was yellow and the other was army green.

"Kup, you're okay." Hot Rod said as he walked over to them.

"Of course I'm okay, I didn't try taking out a satellite on my way in." Kup said. "Now what are you doing with that human after I told you not to let anyone see you?"

"It wasn't his fault; I had done some research on what happened in Mission City and recognized the Autobot symbol and threatened to have the police take him if he didn't talk to me." Rebecca told him.

"Well, I guess he didn't have a choice then, too bad you didn't notice the Autobot symbol on me yesterday though it would have saved us some time." Kup said.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"I was up here looking for Hot Rod yesterday." Kup said transforming into the truck Rebecca had seen the day before.

"Who was the man who was with you yesterday?" Rebecca asked as Hot Rod set her down and she walked over to the truck. Suddenly the man from the day before appeared in the driver's seat. "How- what is it?" Rebecca asked.

"It's sort of a hologram." Kup told her.

"Sort of?" Rebecca questioned.

"That's just the closest thing humans have that we can compare it to." Hot Rod told her.

Rebecca spun around when she head his voice coming from directly behind her instead of from above her and just stared at him for a minute. He had light red hair, was about six feet tall, wearing black jeans and a button front shirt with orange, yellow and magenta flames, the sleeves were just tight enough to show off his nicely muscled arms when he moved and he still had his amazing blue eyes. "How is it different from a normal hologram?" Rebecca asked.

Hot Rod smiled and reached out and took her hand in his, "Their solid for one and we can feel and see and pretty much sense things the same as we do in our bodies." He told her.

It took every ounce of restraint she had to keep Rebecca from hugging him she was so exited. Her heart had started pounding the second he had touched her hand and told her about it and she began to wonder if maybe she did have a chance with him. It still seemed crazy, but not as impossible now.

Rebecca was pulled from her thoughts when the yellow Autobot started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hot Rod asked.

Kup transformed and looked at the other Autobot for a second then his eyes widened then a few seconds later he smiled.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"Their talking, its sort of like how human phones or radios work only it's inside of us, same as the internet access, only I can't even try to find out what their talking about because of my transmitters being damaged." Hot Rod explained as his holoform disappeared and he walked over to them. "What are you two discussing?" he asked.

"Something." Kup said with a slight smile. "Now why don't you properly introduce us to your friend here?" Kup said as he held his hand down next to Rebecca.

Rebecca hesitated a second, then climbed onto his hand and he lifted her up between the three Autobots. "I'm Rebecca." She said.

"I'm Kup and this is Ratchet, best medic in the universe, as long as he's in a good mood." Kup said. "Now Hot Rod, Ratchet will fix your transmitters and then we'll head out. While you're doing that I think I'll take Rebecca for a walk, I have something's I'd like to discus with her."

"Why can't you just talk to her here?" Hot Rod asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." Kup said as he and Ratchet smiled at each other again then he walked into the woods.

* * *

Please leave a review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who reviwed.

* * *

"What exactly do you want to talk to me about?" Rebecca asked feeling a little nervous.

"You and Hot Rod." Kup replied.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"I mean you're in love with him and I don't want you breaking his spark." Kup told her.

Rebecca just stared at him for a second debating whether to deny it, but she got the feeling she could trust him so she just asked, "How could you know that."

"Ratchet told me, as a medic he can scan any person and tell everything from pulse rate to the subtle chemicals that a body creates and he knows what all of that means. He said you showed all the signs of being attracted to Hot Rod. He was able to sense it before you two even knew we were there, but he wasn't completely sure until you found out about the holoforms being solid, then he said he was surprised you didn't pass out form an overload of excitement." Kup explained.

Rebecca blushed, "You must think I'm completely crazy." She said looking away.

"No crazier than Hot Rod is for feeling the same way." Kup told her.

Rebecca looked up at him, "What?" she asked.

"According to Ratchet Hot Rod is just as attracted to you as you are to him." Kup told her.

"He's sure about that?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

"Well he hasn't been studying humans that long, but there's no doubt about Hot Rod." Kup told her. "But before you say anything to Hot Rod make sure you understand what you would be getting yourself into if you two were to start dating."

"What exactly do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"I assume he's told you about the Decepticons?" Kup asked.

"Yes." Rebecca replied.

"There are still a lot of them around, we're still at war and the Decepticons will target any human friends and allies we have. Your friendship with Hot Rod has already put you in danger, if your relationship becomes more serious it will make you an even more valuable target for the Decepticons. Can you handle knowing that they could come after you at any time and possibly kill you?" Kup asked her.

Rebecca hesitated a second thinking about what he had said then said. "I'd rather be able to spend one day in his arms than live a long and lonely life."

"You just remember that, be grateful for what you have each day that you have it, that's how you have to think in war or you'll never survive. It's one of the hardest things to deal with during war, you never know if you'll come home from battle or if your family will still be alive if you do come home." Kup said sadly.

"You lost your family the same way Hot Rod did didn't you?" Rebecca asked.

"I was away fighting when I got back there was nothing left but ruble, the area had been bombed so heavily that it took weeks to find enough pieces of bodies to determine who some of the people who had been killed were, including my wife, son and daughter. It was about a year later that the town where I found Hot Rod was attacked, it looked just like when my family had been killed. I had just decided I couldn't handle it anymore and was heading back to the ship when I found Hot Rod. He's been like a son to me ever since, so if there's any doubt in your mind about being able to handle dating a soldier or someone who's not human just forget about what Ratchet said." Kup told her.

"I think I can handle it, I don't know what I would do if he were killed in battle, but I can handle the rest." Rebecca told him.

"You're sure about that?" Kup asked.

"Yes."

"Well then let's get back; you and Hot Rod have a lot to discus before we leave." Kup said as he headed back towards the house.

"Wait a minute; you want me to tell him right a way? Rebecca asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"You don't worry about being nervous when you're in the middle of a war. If you don't tell him today and the Decepticons attacked tomorrow and he were killed, would you regret not telling him?" Kup asked.

"Alright, I'll tell him." Rebecca said.

-------------

"What were you and Kup talking about?" Hot Rod asked once Kup and Rebecca had disappeared into the forest.

"Just about what's going on between you and Rebecca." Ratchet replied smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Hot Rod asked then groaned when he realized what Ratchet was talking about, "I really don't like medics." He said.

"If you didn't have me around you would never get your transmitters fixed." Ratchet pointed out.

"Okay, I hate that you can tell what I'm feeling. You must think I'm crazy." Hot Rod said.

"Not at all, the humans may look somewhat different from us and their technology is incredibly primitive, but other wise we're not all that different. Anyways we don't even know if there are any females of our kind left, if you really think you could have a future with Rebecca go for it." Ratchet told him.

"She has plenty of human men to choose from, why would she ever be interested in me? Hot Rod asked.

"I don't know, but from the way she reacted to your holoform she is definitely interested." Ratchet told him.

"How do you know that?" Hot Rod asked.

"The same way I knew about your feelings for her." Ratchet told him.

"What if you're wrong? You haven't been around humans that long, what if you're misunderstanding the scans? What if she was just reacting to what my holoform looked like?" Hot Rod asked.

"I may not have been around humans that long, but I've been around them enough to know what my scans indicate and there's no way she was reacting to the appearance of your holoform. When I scanned you two before you knew we were there the scans were already indicating that you two were attracted to each other. Your holoform did affect her, but I don't think it had anything to do with what it looked like, because she didn't really react to it until she realized it was solid." Ratchet explained.

"You're sure about that?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes, but before you go telling her how you feel there are some things you need to know about humans." Ratchet said.

"Like what?" Hot Rod asked.

"Humans don't live anywhere near as long as we do, usually only eighty or ninety years on rare occasions a hundred years. You will barely age and she'll be old and dieing, could you handle that?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm sure it would be hard to deal with, but if you are right about the way she feels about me then it would be harder not to try to make it work out between us." Hot Rod replied.

"Of course I'm right. Now let's get you fixed so we can head back to meet the others before it gets too late." Ratchet said.

"Do we have to leave that soon?" Hot Rod asked.

"Optimus wants us back as soon as possible. I guess we can give you an hour or so to tell Rebecca how you feel and let you two have some time to talk about it, but we still need to get out of here as soon as possible." Ratchet told him.

* * *

Please leave a review. 


	8. Chapter 8

It's alive!

I am so sorry about taking so long to update this, over three years, I'm so pathetic, but Transformers just caused so many plot bunnies that I started more stories than I can keep updated regularly, but watching the G1 movie again motivated me to work on this again, hopefully I won't take so long to update it again and this time I ended the chapter at a better place.

Thank you to everyone who continued to review and encourage me to continue writing this.

* * *

When Kup and Rebecca got back Kup set Rebecca down next to Hot Rod, nodded to Ratchet and they both walked away around the house.

After a long moment of uncomfortable silence and uncertainty about exactly what to say to each other Hot Rod finally asked, "So, um, Kup talked to you?"

"Yeah." Rebecca replied blushing slightly.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do then." Hot Rod said, a second later his holoform appeared in front of Rebecca and he kissed her.

Rebecca was shocked, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. A moment later when they stopped she smiled at him, "You just don't do anything slowly do you?" she asked.

"No, I just don't like uncomfortable silence." Hot Rod replied gently brushing his fingers over Rebecca's cheek then smiled, "Plus I've been wanting to do that for a while now, that's why I never told you about my holoform, I didn't completely trust myself not to kiss you if I was the same size as you." Hot Rod told her.

"Well from now on you can kiss me whenever you want to." Rebecca told him, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Good, because I'm certain it's going to happen again." Hot Rod told her before kissing her again.

"Okay, you two, we need to get going pretty soon." Ratchet said as he walked back around the house.

"No way, I can't just leave now." Hot Rod told him.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Optimus wants everyone at the base." Ratchet told him.

"It's not right, getting us to admit how we feel about each other and then separating us so soon." Rebecca said.

"Trust me, if something happens to him you'll be happy you did. One of the most common regrets I've heard from dieing soldiers is that they never admitted their feelings to the person they loved. I'm sure Optimus will let him come back and visit." Ratchet told her.

"I have better idea." Hot Rod said.

"What's that?" Kup asked.

"Let's take her with us." Hot Rod said.

"You just expect her to drop everything to come with you?" Ratchet asked.

"He's right, there's no reason I couldn't come with you, I only have one dress order right now and I could bring that with me, my mom can keep an eye on my house and cats. There's nothing that would prevent me from taking a nice little vacation to go with you guys." Rebecca told him.

"So can she come?" Hot Rod asked.

"I don't know-" Ratchet started to say.

"Of course she can." Kup cut in, "You can't separate a young couple if it's not absolutely necessary, I'm sure Optimus will understand." he told Ratchet.

"Oh alright, fine, she can come, but we need to leave soon." Ratchet said.

"Great, I just need to pack a few things and let my mom know I'm leaving." Rebecca said before heading into her house.

Half an hour later Catherine pulled into the driveway just as Rebecca was carrying her suitcase out, "What do you mean you're going on a road trip, why wouldn't you have let me know sooner?" she demanded.

"Because I didn't know I was going until ten minutes before I called you." Rebecca replied.

"Why do you have to leave so suddenly and where are you going?" Catherine asked.

"Because Hot Rod has to go meet up with the other Autobots, I've been invited along and I'm not going to miss out on a chance to meet more of them." Rebecca replied, deciding it would be better to avoid telling her the full truth since they were in a hurry to leave and she would probably freak out about finding out her daughter was dating an alien robot.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Catherine asked.

"I'm positive. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Rebecca assured her.

"There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Rebecca replied.

"Alright." Catherine said then walked over to stand in front of Hot Rod, "If you let anything happen to my daughter I will hunt you down and throw you in a trash compactor." she told him.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her, I'll keep her safe and bring her back to you before too long." Hot Rod assured her.

A little while later after introducing Catherine to Kup and Ratchet they left.

"Think we should enjoy the trip down the mountain since it'll be the last time for quite a while?" Hot Rod asked Rebecca.

"Of course." Rebecca replied.

"See you at the bottom of the mountain." Hot Rod called to the other two before taking off at top speed.

They drove for the next few hours, talking through Hot Rod's radio about everything from questions about each other's planet and culture to the risks and sacrifices that would come with a human and Autobot dating and possibly marrying. They only stopped long enough for Rebecca to get some dinner.

"We should have waited to leave until morning, now it's dark and I can't even enjoy the scenery." Rebecca said.

"Why don't you climb into the back and try to get some sleep? You've been yawning and looking ready to fall asleep for a while now." Hot Rod suggested.

"I guess that would be a good idea." Rebecca agreed climbing into the back seat when Hot Rod lowered the back of the seat she was in.

She slipped off her shoes and curled up on the seat pulling her feet under the edge of her skirt and attempted to fall asleep, but was unable to and eventually started drumming her fingers on the seat.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep." Hot Rod said a while later.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" she asked.

"No, not much." Hot Rod replied.

"I never should have ordered Pepsi with my dinner, caffeine just makes it hard to fall asleep no matter how tired I feel and when I'm tired and can't sleep I drum my fingers." she explained.

"It's alright, it's really not that bad." Hot Rod told her.

After a few minutes of attempting to lay still Rebecca started running her fingers over the seat, figuring it was better than the noise of drumming fingers, at least it wouldn't bother Hot Rod.

A few minutes later Rebecca felt Hot Rod shutter slightly, she thought it was just something on the road until Ratchet suddenly came on the radio, "Whatever you two are doing cut it out before you crash." he said.

"What do you mean? We're not doing anything." Rebecca said, sitting up just in time to realize Hot Rod had been on the wrong side of the road.

"She's right," Hot Rod said as he pulled off to the side of the road, "_We_, aren't doing anything, it's just her."

"Me? What did I do?" Rebecca asked as Hot Rod's holoform appeared next to her.

Hot Rod reached out and lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek and down her arm, causing a chill to run down her spine.

Rebecca blushed slightly as she realized what she had been doing, "Okay, so I'm not quite use to riding around in a living car yet." she said.

"That's okay, I certainly don't mind, it felt good, just a little too distracting for while driving." Hot Rod said as he ran his hand back up her arm to her neck then kissed her.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Rebecca said before kissing him again.

"Oh come on you two you can make out at the base, right now we need to get moving again." Ratchet suddenly called over the radio.

"Alright, if we have to." Hot Rod said, reluctantly turning his holoform off and pulling back onto the road.

After talking for a while longer Rebecca finally managed fall asleep.


End file.
